Mr Kitty Cat
by Purpleangel
Summary: “You’re like a cat,” I pause in a failed attempt to control my laughter. “You’re my mr. kitty cat.” He sighed heavily as he fell back onto my bed. An arm draped over his face I could hear him mumble, “Couldn’t you picture me as a lion instead.” TYLERXOC
1. jelly seduction

**mr. kitty cat**

pre-author notes: yet another story I have started… but this one is a short-short like only ten chapters or so… the beginning came to me awhile ago but only after reading Daze by greyhaven11 did I get the push needed to start this one. so… enjoy!

--

The water… it's not warm… it's not cold… it's just water. My body sinks and I descend into the shallow end of the chlorine-infested water.

My mind fills with thoughts of him... thoughts of his lips all over me.

Kissing.

Licking.

Tasting my every curve.

My feet hit the bottom of the pool and there I just kneel down. Eyes closed. Body shivering. Not from the water. I can't feel anything, but what my mind wants me to. And right now all my mind wants to thinks about is his lips. His tongue. Most importantly his…

"JULIA!"

What the hell!

Eyes open quickly as I feel someone wrap their arms around me and pull me from the water. It was the swimming teacher, beside him were a few other students – all wide eyed and looking at me…

"BREATHE JULIA! IN AND OUT! BREATHE!"

Was he being serious?

"I know how to breathe!" I don't mean to sound annoyed but I couldn't help it. It's like a person can't have a second of thinking time without everyone else assuming their drowning.

"I'm fine really…" I tried to sound grateful this time and I guess it worked since I saw relief wash over their faces.

My eyes drift to where he's standing.

Amused and smug.

Damn he looked good.

"On second thought… I feel a bit dizzy."

Mr. Yates nodded his head and told me I should go change and go rest for the reminder of the period in my dorm room. I thanked him as I slowly stood up with the _help_ of some nearby classmates. Just before I headed into the locker room to change I turned around catching him in the act of bluntly staring at me.

Smile and wink.

It was a date.

--

"One question…" he whispered in my ear as his hands kept me in place, which was straddling his lap as he sat on my bed. "Did you do that on purpose?"

I slightly pushed him back so I could look into those hypnotizing blue eyes. God he was so cute! Focus on the question girl. I narrowed my hazel eyes as I feigned offense, "Tyler Sims do you really think I would purposely drown myself as some kind of evil plan to lure you in my bed?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to deny it. I rolled my eyes as I laughed. He too started laughing but his laughter died out as his lips found their way to the skin on my neck.

This boy was more than smooth… he was absolutely cunning.

A sudden realization hit me and while the feel of his lips was making me tremble with pleasure, the feeling of laughter that was building inside me was overwhelming. A few chuckles escaped me against my will.

"Why are you laughing," the sound of his voice full of confusion.

This only made me laugh harder as I tried to explain myself. "You're like a cat… so sneaky…" I pause in a failed attempt to control my laughter. "You're my mister kitty cat."

Tyler sighed heavily as he fell back onto my bed. An arm draped over his face I could hear him mumble, "couldn't you have pictured me as a lion instead."

His comment only made my laughing fit even more uncontrollable. I let my body fall on his as my hands dropped on either side of his head supporting me up so I could stare into his eyes. He chuckled as he pushed my dirty blond hair away from my face.

Leaning down so that my lips brushed over his I grinned. "No one likes a sulking kitty cat." Those were the last words that left my lips before his came crashing onto mine completely silencing me in the best possible way.

--

Jelly smears on my lips, I tentatively run my tongue across my lips all the while staring into those blue orbs of his.

Our daily cafeteria ritual had begun.

There he was… eyes wide and mouth a little gaped open…

In other words the boy was completely lost in my teasing…

I had arrived before him, as always, and had taken my usual seat. The seat that was directly in his eyeshot a few tables away – perfect distance for our games.

From the moment that this had started he had managed to capture me… with those damn blue eyes of his. His eyes always taking over me, making it unbearable to even try to break away. Yet somehow I managed to smirk, which of course only served to intrigue him further into my game… just like I want.

and so the game continues on…

Picking up the sandwich I take another bite, making sure that my fingers get sticky with the jelly substance. I place a finger between my lips. Ever so slowly… ever so gently I begin to lick and suck my finger. Even from across the room I can tell this has his full attention.

He is so into this fantasy I'm creating for him that the conversation around him falls on deaf ears or so I'm assuming since the blond… umm… Reid suddenly stands up and hits him in the back of the head.

I smile but nonetheless continue with my teasing. Enjoying it more now that his older companions are scolding him. Poor mr.kitty-cat… getting a hard on at lunch… Oh yes I am enjoying this much more now… at least I was until I hear someone clear their throat.

"I see someone enjoying that sandwich a little too much."

My eyes shifted towards the voice of the female standing in beside me. Karen Pierre, my partner in a crime called life. Essentially my best friend knowing everything… well… almost everything. I had managed to avoid talking about my relationship… with mr.kitty cat of course.

Still… Cheeks flushed pink from her statement. I quickly chewed the remains in my mouth as she took a seat in front of me and began digging into her lunch.

"Are you up for a girls night out?" I sighed. I wanted to, I really did but I didn't at the same time. Not if it meant without him or worse watching him be there without me.

"Sorry I have plans." I was fidgeting. She knew it and I knew it. I was a terrible liar.

Karen continued eating and said nothing. Case closed I guess. In between bites I saw a slight grin - "With that boy again?"

My eyes widened and for a spilt second I felt as if I had been hit in the face. "I…I to…told you…" Damn! This is just Karen; I have no reason to be stuttering. Wrong this was Karen, my best friend, who I was probably hiding the biggest secret in the world from… I have every reason to be stuttering. _Sigh._ I shook my head and forced a smile, "there is no boy. You're just imagining things."

Karen nodded as she tucked a stray raven lock behind her ear. That girl changed her hair color more times than I could ever count. She finished slipping her orange juice in a hurry making me lift an eyebrow at her hasty movements. "I have to go, see you later." Well that explains why she suddenly became Speedy Gonzales.

I smiled and told her that I would see her later when she suddenly turned back around and slapped the tray on the table.

"Make sure you use protection."

My eyes shot up.

All color left my skin.

And I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

Her laughter at my expression echoed behind her as she left the cafeteria leaving me speechless.

I could feel all eyes in the room on me… but more importantly I could feel his blue eyes on me.

Despite knowing that I shouldn't, I still did... I turned my face to look at him. And there was that smug look on his face. He licks his lips and quirks a knowing eyebrow at me.

Damn… I could feel my cheeks burning hot and my palms getting sweaty. My heartbeat is quickening its pace as well… It's amazing how much of an affect this boy could have over me with just one look. Still I was just as much a tease as he could be… without hesitation I blew him a kiss and a wink…

and that sealed our deal… our exchange… until later on tonight

_until then mr. kitty…_

--

like it? love it? hate it? let me know. like I mentioned in the pre notes, this story is basically a short one, ten chapters at the most. just like my other fic, runaway numb hearts, this is a non-thinking fic – meaning I do not pre-think this fic at all, I just wing it as I go.

I hope you guys find this story intriguing and want to read more. as a recently picked up habit, all reviewers get a sneak peek into the next chapter! take it as a bib people and review (lol)!


	2. wild cherries

Chapter 2

--

School isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be. At least it's not for me. At least it hasn't been since he came into my life…

I see him and he sees me across a crowded hallway. Dropping everything he's doing, he runs to me and lifts me up into his arms. Blue eyes lock with mine as I run my fingers through his soft mane. My entire body feels like jelly in his arms, so much so that my eyes close at the sensation. He nuzzles his face at the crook of my neck and again it makes me shiver.

This is it… heavenly music fills the background as heart shaped clouds appear from out of nowhere.

"Julia…"

Eyes flutter open at the sound of my name. His lips kiss along side my jaw line making a small giggle escape my lips. It doesn't even matter that we're in the middle of the school hallway. Being in his arms is everything. Time comes to a halt as his lips descend on mine…

and that is when the bell rings ending my daydream…

Hearing a familiar snickering sound I open my eyes and find Karen staring down at me. An amused smile on her tanned face.

"What naughty thoughts were you thinking about?" she laughs as she pokes the side of my head. "You look all flustered."

It was true I could feel my cheeks burning red more so after her comment. Her hand reached out and touched my forehead and she immediately retracted it as if she was burnt by my skin. "Someone is all hot," she teased as she laughed at scowling expression.

The blush on my cheeks was almost intolerable now. "Shut up." I mumble as I pick up my book bag from the floor and sling it over my shoulder.

She laughs as she links arms with me and we make our way down the crowded hallway. The halls are filled with chatter and laughter… Karen nudges my ribs asking if I heard what she said. But I haven't. I stopped listening a while ago. The moment I saw him across the crowded hallway.

…the object of my dreams and waking thoughts for that matter.

I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks again as memories from my daydream come floating in. His eyes focus on me despite his biker friend being completely engrossed in a conversation with him. It's the exact setting after all but with one difference…

The distance between us is closing as I continue making my way towards him. There is a small glint in his eyes realizing I'm almost as touching distance. A smile plays on my lips as I casually brush against his shoulders.

"Sorry." I managed to say as I continue my way walking right past him. He pretends to not have heard me as he laughs at the joke his friend tells him.

And that was it… not another word spoken... not another look exchanged...

Yeah… reality sucks, give me dream land any day.

--

I can't even remember when we met or much less when our relationship began. If anyone could define it as such. Even after months I can't figure out why he puts up with this... this charade... this cheaply executed game. Much less I can't understand why he wants me.

But I do know he wants me. He never fails to show me that during our encounters. And I want him… whichever way I can have him I'll take him.

--

"Hey you go grab us a table. I have something to do but I'll be there in a few minutes." Karen told me as she grinned and made her way out of the cafeteria.

Lunch seemed to have lost its appeal to me since the 'indicant' in the hallway. I just feel sick to my stomach. The worst of it all… not having a single person to talk to about this. There was no way I would go back on my word and tell anyone, including Karen, about this and of course talking to Tyler was not possible. No way was I going to tell him I was up to this anymore.

_Sigh._

At least they have cherries for desert today. Cherries are my favorite fruit after all maybe they could cheer me up. It was a known fact that food happened to be a girl's best friend when she was feeling down.

Sitting down with my plateful of cherries I began my indulgence. One by one I put the cherries, stem and all, into my mouth. With my tongue, after haven eaten the cherry, I would take the stem and tie it in a knot. A little talent I picked up a couple of years ago in summer camp.

Sticking my tongue out, I picked up the tied stem from it and held it between my thumb and index finger. Dull eyes examined it and I sighed.

"Impressive..."

I looked up and right in front of me was what had to be a nightmare come true. Reid Garwin, Pogue Parry, and of course my Mr. Kitty – Tyler Sims. It was a good thing I didn't have a cherry in my mouth at that moment or else I would have definitely choked. That's when I realized I was staring with my mouth draped open a bit and blushed.

Reid laughed at my expression. "How about you show me how to do that... somewhere more private..." His eyebrows wiggled a bit at his own come on.

He was so lame I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape my lips. That was when I noticed Tyler shot me a look. _He actually thinks I fell for that…_ A wave guilt hit and I inwardly groaned. "I don't like blondes." I muttered not bothering to think before I spoke.

Amused by my statement the biker looking one decided to speak up, "Have you looked in a mirror?" Pogue asked.

My eyes shut tightly as I mentally slapped myself. I could feel my cheeks heat up some more by the added embarrassment.

"You don't have to be shy with me… _cherry_."

Cherry? Great… I have just been dubbed one of the infamous Garwin pet names. It was something he did to some of the girls around Spencer. Most of them felt special… I just felt sick to my stomach. I rolled my eyes, "I'm taken." There that answer should suffice any curiosity he might have… or so I thought…

A blond eyebrow rose at my response, "I've never seen you with a guy." He gave me a half-grin and I knew exactly what he meant by his comment.

"Its not like you would know," I said frowning with clear distaste. "I could be doing blue eyes here and you weren't know." Then I did the unthinkable, I looked straight at Tyler with a sultry wink, "Isn't that right Tyler?"

I was pushing the buttons… I knew that but I didn't care. His blue eyes were silently questioning my sanity. I think this is a defining moment... this was a moment that had to come sooner or later after all. In a way this was a test… and I was mentally praying he passed…

"Well..." questioned Pogue as he looked at him with an expecting expression on his face.

Reid nudged my kitty cat in the ribs as he chucked at the boys obvious distress by the situation. "Answer the question baby boy."

They were mocking him and he was caving. His eyes were questioning… doubtful. That idiot... he was really going to blow our secret.

"I… uh… well…"

I held up a hand interrupting him and rolled my eyes. "Yeah right," I scoffed pausing as I stood up and placed my hands on my hips as I smirked. Eyes locked specifically with his. "I don't do sidekicks either." And with that I pushed my through them and walked away. As I did I could hear them laughing at him, teasing him.

Closing my eyes I tried to block out what just happened. I hated it. I hated having to do this to him. But it had to be done. This is the way it has to be in the public eye. No matter how much it hurts… either one of us. There is no such thing as _us _as far as everyone else is concerned.

It is our secret... a secret love affair... between my mr.kitty cat and me.

--

it took me forever but I finally managed to update this fic. Life has been busy but I hope to have more time to devote to my stories from now on. This chapter wasn't all that interesting, to me anyway, but it had to be done. Think of it as a filler for things to come. So now you all know Julia and Tyler have a secret relationship that no one knows about. Interesting no?

As always all reviewers get a sneak peek into the next chapter! So please review, it means the world to me!


	3. peppermint kisses

Chapter 3

--

I can feel it.

Even from across the room I can feel his eyes on me like glue. Turning around in my seat I look at him and when I do he turns away. Damn. He's doing it on purpose, knowing that I hate it when he does it. But he's mad at me… giving me the silent treatment for the past two days.

I deserve it, that much I know is true. We both know the rules to this game. If it would have been the other way around I wouldn't have been… _sigh…_ okay that was bull. I would have been just as mad as he is being now.

Inwardly I let myself pout and groan.

Suddenly over my head flew a crumbled paper ball. It falls perfectly right in front of me on my desk. I stare at the crumbled paper. Taking a deep breath I grab it and open it. And there in perfect script handwriting across the center of the paper was his message…

_meet me in the library after class…_

A smile immediately lights up my face. I guess he isn't as mad as I first thought. As I stare at the note another thought hits me and my smile fades a little as I stare at the hand writing… _sigh…_ mister kitty definitely has better hand writing then me.

--

Walking into the library my entire body felt tingly with excitement. He was finally going to talk to me! It had been 48 hours since I had last heard his voice directed at me but it was enough to drive me insane. It made me realize just how much I really did want him and more importantly need him… which maybe was his intention all along. To show me how much I do need him in my life…

The Spencer Academy library sure was huge. So much so that people could go in the back and have a total intimate session without anyone even noticing… I should know that much for a fact.

Reaching the final back rows of the library my eyes searched for my mister kitty for failed to find him. Maybe this was his revenge… setting up me up like this. Sigh. It would serve me right though. Still, it was vastly disappointing that this was a trick. Another sigh left my lips but it was short lived as a hand suddenly pulled me. My eyes closed as I was slammed against the books.

I couldn't even protest. The moment my eyes open my entire body froze on the spot. I was once again completely dazzled by the deep azure pools that belonged to my mister kitty cat. My breath caught in my throat at the intensity of his feelings in his eyes shining clearly for me to see. I was drawn to him as he leaned forward. My eyes closed again, this time expecting our lips to press together.

But instead Tyler only came close enough for our lips to barely touch. He parted his lips slightly, sending his delicious breath across my face. His breathe tasting of peppermint… my favorite. He brushed my lips softly with his and I felt my knees shake from the excitement. "We have to talk," once again his hot breathe brushing against my lips.

The feeling was amazing. I could hardly control my breathing but I still managed a smirk. "We can't…" My lips moved to kiss along side his jaw line and I heard him suck in a breath. "We're in the library remember."

His hands came up and he held my face in place. Those blue eyes locking me… preventing me from even blinking… all I could do is await for his move. "In that case we shouldn't be kissing either." The sound of his voice hoarse and giving away his arousal.

He was bluffing and I was sure of it. Smiling I shrugged my shoulders and held my hands out. "Okay." Flipping my hair behind my ear I turned around and took a step away from him.

In an instant I was spun around and lips were pressed against mine once again. Our lips began to move together once again. I could feel the heat rise inside me. My mouth opened to let out a small moan. He traced my open lips with his tongue, our breath mingling. I noticed his breath was coming faster, as mine was.

I grinned into the kiss causing him to slightly break away and eye me curiously. "What happened to no kissing?"

His hands grabbed my hips forcing them against his. The friction of ours bodies pressed together made a small gasp escape my lips at which he smirked. "You owe me." With that he captured my lower lip and began to gently nibble at it. Before I could get too lost in the sensations however I faintly heard a voice in the spacious room.

"Tyler, are you in here?"

My eyes opened wide at the sound as did his when he parted away from my lips. "Shit," he mumbled as he looked around the corner of the bookshelf and groaned. Nudging his arm he turned back at me and immediately understood my silent question. "It's Caleb."

Giving me a chaste kiss, he releases his hold on me entirely. Neither one can say a word right now for fear of getting caught but looking into his eyes… those blue alluring eyes… it reassures me that our "talk" is far from over. Smiling, I fix his tie and proceed to push him out before we get caught… mostly before I can change my mind and have him in my arms again.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb asked, eyeing around the room as if trying to find something. It couldn't be possible could it? Did he suspect something?

"I had to brush up on some things."

"Like what?" His voice sounded extremely suspicious this time. Perhaps he had seen what we had been doing and was playing dumb. I held my breath awaiting Tyler's explanation.

"Anatomy."

Damn my weak sense of restraint. Out of all the things he could have said he just had to say that. And I couldn't help it; I started laughing, loudly and catching the older boys attention.

This was not good. Our whole secret was on the verge of being exploited I had to do something and quick. Grabbing the nearest book, I flipped it open before Caleb managed to see me. I started laughing again though this time it was forced laughter I don't think Caleb noticed it.

Looking up from the book, Caleb had found me and was now looking at me with a suspicious expression. I raised an eyebrow at him, "What? This is a funny book."

Caleb walked closer to me and tilted the book to see the cover. "The history of war." He paused to give me a questioning look.

Damn. I really should have looked at the title before picking up the book.

Rolling my eyes I walked up to him and scoffed. "Sorry for having a sense of humor." With that, I tossed the book against his chest and walked away. Of course not without sending a promising wink in the direction of mister kitty.

--

This is really stupid…

Sneaking into swim practice. I'm so dead if I get caught. But I needed to see him again. As I look around I am surprised that not that many people have shown up yet… must be early. The only people around are Pogue and Caleb who are talking to who I assume is their coach far off by the locker rooms. Eyes scan the room quickly and by the edge of the pool is where I find him... my reasoning… dressed in those tiny speedos.

…okay so maybe this wasn't that stupid after all. I move behind the blenchers that are right behind him and perfectly out of eyeshot from the others.

"MR. KITTY!"

At the sound of my voice he immediately turned around. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open as if to ask the obvious 'what was I doing' question. Goosebumps spread up and down my arms as I looked at him. His face bore confusion and I suddenly realized I had been staring… well more like gaping wildly.

**Uh oh**.

In my plan I didn't think past the part of getting his attention. Now that his eyes were focused on me… I had no idea what to do. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Damn, I had to do _something_.

Well there was _something_ I _could_ do… but should I? I mean did buy it with the intention of showing him so I guess this makes it as good a time as any. _No time like the present._

Without another thought I ripped open my blouse and showcased my beige lacey semi-transparent bra. That's right I just flashed my goods to Tyler Sims. And apparently he wasn't disappointed with the view. His eyes immediately dropped to my chest and his mouth even parted slightly.

I guess that means he likes it…

Blue eyes did a double take and blinked a couple of times as if trying to convince himself he wasn't dreaming. A few giggles escape me. Mister kitty was completely dumbfounded by the visual I was presenting him with. YES! Maybe now he can skip practice and we can have some time together. I know if I would have just asked him he most likely would have done it… but… this way is much more fun.

I curled by index finger and signaled Tyler to come closer to me. He swallowed hard and bit his lip, obviously debating with himself on what to do. But not two seconds passed when he started walking towards me.

The way he was walking towards me was too fast considering the floor was extremely slippery. Before I had the chance to even blink mister kitty slipped and fell into the pool face first. Although I felt guilty the scene in front of me was too funny not to laugh about.

"Sims! Don't tell me your drowning!" The coach barked out as he noticed Tyler flopping around in the pool. "Sims you're doing an extra ten laps today. Now stop fooling around and come over here."

Tyler finally managed to regain his composure and get out of the pool. As he walked pasted my hiding spot he a glare in my direction. I sighed as the guilt trip I was on tripled. This was definitely a bad idea…

I guess now I owe mister kitty a double apology… it's a good thing I know exactly how to make it up to him.

--

so many reviews last chapter, I believe I had about 14 in 24 hours of posting! Thank you all so much for that. This chapter actually popped into my head while I went to get a drink of water at 5 in the morning. After I drank my water I sat down and actually wrote the whole outline for it. I know many of you want to know why they have their relationship a secret and were hoping it would be said in this chapter – sorry. But hints of why will be put in next chapter I promise. Oh and if any of you have scene ideas for our couple please share by either leaving it in a review or sending me a PM.

As always all reviewers get a sneak peek into the next chapter! So please review, it means the world to me!


	4. cinnamon apples

Chapter 4

--

I remained unnoticed as I opened the dorm room door. I had been waiting for hours around the corner to the room waiting for that obnoxious blond to get out. And now that he did I could finally set plan b into motion. As I stepped into his room I made sure to close and lock the door behind me. Turning from the door my breath caught in my throat as I stared at desired objective in almost complete nakedness.

Oh my…

The sight before me was too beautiful for words.

It's not like I haven't seen him in just boxers before… but the way the light was coming through the blinds… oh wow… he looked utterly dazzling. His back was facing me so he hadn't noticed me in the room yet and I wasn't done admiring this side of him just yet. I could feel myself blush as my eyes continued scanning his toned muscular back.

_I feel like a pervert._

His arms stretched over his head a little. Then he did the movement again, really stretching this time. His back arched, arms stretched wide, he yawned loudly.

The vision in front of me reminded me of something… I smiled as I quickly realized what it was. A cat... a sexy kitty at that. A lazy kitty that has just gotten up from a long nap is exactly what he reminded me of. Before I could help myself, a few giggles escaped my lips as the picture played in my mind.

He turned around immediately after hearing me, his blue eyes wide. As soon as he realized it was me his composure relaxed, but not completely. I guess he was still mad at me… but I knew he wouldn't be for much longer… not with what I had planned for my mister **sexy** kitty.

Not being able to control myself much longer, I ran up to him and jumped making both our bodies hit the floor. Straddling his hips I giggled at his confused expression. "What are you doing?" He asked tentatively, his hands rested securely around my waist.

"I'm apologizing." I said leaning down to start placing kisses along his bare torso. He chuckled slightly.

"I could get used to this." His hands moved from my waist to my cheeks and brought my face to hover over his. Warm lips brushed against mine. I could feel the goose bumps forming on my skin. Moving my face, I closed the gap between our lips. I couldn't help but sigh into his mouth. He tasted absolutely delicious.

Once again his hands were on the move. This time he proceeded to rock my hips into his. Since I was wearing my shorts, his hands easily made themselves inside. Cupping my butt roughly, he moved my hips harder against his. All the while his mouth covered mine as our lips parted and our tongues darting back and forth.

Pulling back to get some air, I immediately took my chance and began to nibble along side his jaw until I reached his ear. Twirling my tongue along side his ear lobe, he let out a breathy gasp. He moved his head further sideways and I moved down to bite his neck, making sure to leave a mark.

"Damn it Julia." He growled in arousal, one hand leaving my backside to grab a fistful of hair making me pull away. A groan left my lips before they were once again claimed by his. His teeth bit into my bottom lip before he began to suck on it. My lips felt completely bruised but I could care less.

I was almost too far gone in the passion but my ears vaguely heard footsteps approaching. My body immediately froze in place as did his. Even though our lips were still connected, our eyes had opened wide. The door knob was being twisted. Someone was about to come in! In an instant I was rolled over and shoved under his bed. Just as I was, the door to the room flew open. Someone snorted and I instantly recognized the owner of the obnoxious sound – Reid Garwin.

"Why are you on the floor?" Reid asked, he sounded suspicious but maybe I'm giving him too much credit. From my hiding spot I could only see his bare feet walking into the room.

"I uh… I fell." Tyler cleared his throat as he lifted himself off the ground making sure to take one last glance at me before he did so.

He didn't say anything else so I assumed he brought the excuse. They were both pretty quiet and curiosity got the better of me. I had to know what they were doing. Lowering myself further to the floor, I crawled closer so I could take a peek up at them. At that moment I felt my entire body freeze over at the visual before my eyes.

Right there…

Right in front of my eyes… was a totally naked Reid Garwin.

Oh god!

I'm so stupid!

I knew I shouldn't have peeked. I am never going to be able wash the image of Reid Garwin's scrawny pale butt from my mind. Worst yet he was still naked! Moving so quickly, I completely forgot about being in hiding and knocked my head up against the bed making a small thump sound.

**Uh** **oh**.

I really suck at being quiet.

Just then Tyler stomped his foot, probably to cover up the sound I made. "Jeez Reid!" I heard him shout at the naked blond. "I don't want to see all that. Go change in the bathroom."

All I heard next was some mumbling and shuffling. I wanted to look to see if he left but I so didn't want another eye full of Reid again. I heard a door close and the next thing I know I felt a hand on my arm and I was pulled up from under the bed. Hands cupped my face as his lips attach to mine once again in a fervent kiss. Soft hands left my cheeks and were tugging at the hem of my shirt. I smiled and my hands grabbed his away from their destination.

"I have to go before we get caught."

He nodded in agreement and gave me another chaste kiss before dropping his head. I knew exactly what he was feeling because I was feeling it too. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me against his chest and I inhaled his sweet scent. He smelled amazing like... apples and cinnamon.

I moved away from him but our fingers remained laced together. His hand was cooler, but that was just because I was blushing from head to toe. Removing my hand from his before the hormones could take control again, I walked closer to the door just to be safe.

"I want you later." His voice was definitely husky and aroused. He actually and really wanted me.

Crap.

A shiver ran up my shine as I just about turned into jelly with his words. More so the way the tone in which it came out. Not trusting myself to talk I simply nodded and shyly blew him an air kiss before walking out the door.

--

The journey to my dorm was one of a dream. I felt as if I floated the whole way there. Totally in la-la land. Walking inside my room I barely closed the door before my knees gave way under me. Leaning against the door I slid all the way till I reached the floor.

A stupid grin on my face as I tried to catch my breath. Everything felt utterly surreal. My hand rises to my heart and I can feel it rapidly beating, making the blush on my cheeks an even deeper shade.

Only he seems to have this affect on me…

Not the being flustered part… but the flirtatious nutcase part of me. That part of me belongs solely to him… my mister kitty cat.

--

All dressed in the tacky mandatory uniform and sitting in class I let out a huff as I continued doodling hearts in my notebook. With everything that happened this morning I had almost forgot… what today was… it was Valentine's Day.

The day of love and joy for lovers around the world… except for mister kitty and me of course. For us it was a regular day as regular _single_ students at Spencer Academy while every one else was entitled to have their public displays of affections.

This reeked… it more than reeked it out right sucked.

Today was our first Valentine's Day together and yet we were far from being together. As I sat a few rows above him in English class I had a clear view of the girl coming his way with a handful of gifts in tow.

"Tyler this is for you." The red headed bimbo said as she handed MY mister kitty a heart shaped box of chocolates along with a teddy bear and card.

"Thanks. You shouldn't have." His hand extended and accepted the gifts. I noticed him shift a little to avoid my heavy gaze and that was when I saw it. The blush that has crept along his tan cheeks.

He was actually blushing!

"…"

Oh Tyler Sims is so _beyond _dead.

Grabbing my pen I was only seconds away from flinging it at his head when the door to the classroom opened. In walked Simon Neil the class president with a pouch over his shoulders filled with roses.

"Hello everyone. I am here to pass out the valentine roses."

Every year it was the same and utterly predictable ritual. And that was because it was the same _type_ people who ever received one after all. The same people and I knew exactly who they are…

Head cheerleader… "Bianca Richardson."

Another cheerleader… "Elizabeth Stone."

The winter formal queen… "Heather Kott."

Last but not least… and the exception to the rule…

"Reid Garwin."

Ah yes. Reid received roses every since freshmen year from his multipliable admirers. Yup. It was all predictable. And that was that – no one else would receive a…

"Julia Mills." Huh? This was some kind of sick joke right? "Julia Mills." He repeated as the girl next to be nudged me out of my state of shock. Apparently this wasn't an illusion; someone actually gave me a rose.

Walking down I looked at Simon and at his empty pouch. I knew this was a stupid cruel joke. I guessed he noticed the apprehension on my face and smiled. "Hold on, yours are outside." Outside?

Oh my…

My eyes widened and I knew my mouth was gapping open when I saw him walk in. Simon was carrying a giant bouquet. Giant couldn't even begin to describe the amount of roses. They seemed endless and impossible to count. "Here this was asked to be given along with the roses." He handed me a note but I was still bedazzled with the roses to say anything.

These roses… they weren't just any roses. Unlike the roses everyone else received, these were colored a shade of deep purple. My favorite color. Better yet was the way they smelled. No common roses smelled this good… they smelled like cinnamon apples. Looking down at the note in my hand, there was three words written across it.

_ mister kitty cat_

Looking up from the note my eyes immediately locked with his. Both embarrassment and realization hit me square in the face. Those amazing azure eyes remained endeavored with mine in a hypnotizing gaze. And then he did it. He winked at me.

Walking back to my seat, I could hear the whispering and rumors already starting to spread. But I couldn't care less. All I could think about… all I wanted to think about was him…

He _actually _remembered me… more importantly he remembered us…

_Sigh._

I guess I still owe mister kitty some special loving…

--

okay this chapter was so not supposed to happen with the other valentine thing. i had this whole other scene worked out before but then i remembered what today was and put this in. i actually stayed up till 6AM writing this so I hope you like it. i meant to update sooner but i'm extremely ill and am going into surgery on the 20th. don't worry though i won't be out of commission for long and if everything works out as planned this story should be done soon.

thank you for all the wonderful reviews. as always all reviewers will get a sneak peek into the next chapter! come on guys help me reach 70 reviews with this chapter!


	5. this isn’t butter

a.n. – forgive any errors you might find. i'm too busy and tired to go back and correct them. note to self… must get betareader.

Chapter 5

--

The rest of the week seemed to pass by agonizingly slow. Or perhaps that just had something to do with that fact I hadn't seen my mister kitty since three days ago.

My eyes fixated themselves at my reflection in the mirror. I don't understand what he sees in me.

Dull.

A dull average teenage girl… that's exactly what I am. Truly and utterly forgettable to boot. I was the complete opposite of my mister kitty cat… that scared me more than anything else. Being so different from him…

The door of the girls' bathroom opened behind me. _Great_. Really _freaking_ great. Just what I need now in my self-pitting moment… a gorgeous girl to taunt me. Looking through the mirror, I held my breath waiting for whoever it was to walk in. Of course the person I was seeing was definitely not who I was expecting.

Oh my god!

"What are you doing here?" I gasped as I turned around and came face to face with my mister kitty. I was definitely having a bad influence on him…

He shrugged his shoulders as his right hand loosened his tie while the other hand was in his pocket. "We haven't talked yet." Tyler replied as he took a couple of steps closer to me.

"Don't actions speak louder than words?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows suggestively causing him to drop his head and chuckle. When he looked back up at me I could feel my breath lock in my throat. His eyes were mischievous… simply incredible.

He closed the distance between our bodies and pushed me back against the sink. "Yeah you're right." Something tells me I'm never going to be able to look at the girls' room the same way ever again…that isn't necessarily a bad thing.

Gently pulling my hair aside, he began to kiss my neck. I sighed and lean my head back, allowing him to have more of me. He smiled against my skin and drew his tongue down the side of my neck. I could feel a lump in my throat and my mouth parted to draw in a breath. Mister kitty hadn't even kissed me yet I was about to self-combust.

His hands roamed down my hips until he reached my legs and holstered them up. I wrapped my legs around him and he pushed me further back so I was sitting on the sink. It was uncomfortable but with mister kitty drawing circles on my exposed thighs I could care less. His every touch was lighting me on fire. I sighed again. His teeth nibbled at the skin slowly moving up collarbone.

"Ty-Tyler." I blushed furiously. The simplest act from him had me stuttering. I ran my fingers through his soft hair. Did he realize how sexy he was or was I just that affected by him?

Tyler brought his face up to mine and my breath caught at the look in his eyes. Deep pools of azure locked my eyes in place. "You want me?" My heart began to flutter uncontrollably. The tone of his voice was teasing me and I couldn't help but grin wickedly. Biting my lower lip I nodded. "Good."

_dominate mister kitty cat…_

His face lowered to brush against my lips but I moved back slightly. "Not here." He raised an eyebrow. His confused expression was priceless. I held a finger and pointed to the stall behind him.

The hands on my thighs moved up to my hips and he pulled me off the sink. My legs were so wobbly that I would have fallen flat on floor if he had not held me. His hand grabbed mine as he pulled me to the stall I had pointed to. I squeaked at his hasty movements and my heart starting racing again. I would never get tired of this… this _aggressive _side of mister kitty.

Everything happened so fast I didn't think I blinked. I was pulled into the stall and then slammed against the door. I would have protested hadn't he crushed his lips onto mine. My heart nearly stopped at the sudden contact. His tongue began to trace along my lower lip. I almost lost it. My entire body shivered as I rubbed up against him and closed my eyes at the blissfulness.

"Mmmm." The sound escaped me before I could stop it. His smiled against my lips and his hands ran up my thighs finding their way underneath my skirt. I think this was one of the only times I could say this uniform was convenient. Fingers tentatively traced along the sides of my cotton boy shorts. At the same time he continued a sucking motion on bottom lip. Damn. This boy sure could multi-task.

"Hold on a sec V I have to go to the bathroom."

Realization hit and we both froze on the spot. This was not good. The door opened and closed as footsteps echoed in the bathroom. Damn. Just when things were getting good. Our lips separated and I slowly opened my eyes. My vision lingered on his lips before moving up to his eyes. I smiled at the expression on his face. He liked this as much as I did.

There was a gasp and I felt like someone dumped cold water on me. We were caught. Our whole secret was down the drain just because we got hor-

"My hair looks a mess!"

-ny.

Praise the lord for shallow girls. I had to bite the inside of cheek to keep myself from laughing. The look on mister kitty's face told me he shared that sentiment. The footsteps started moving again and I held my breath this time. The footsteps started to faint and then the door swung close leaving us alone once again.

"We suck at being alone." I laughed as I let my head fall against his chest. I found feel the vibrations emitting from him as low chuckles escaped his lips. Arms encircled my waist and I felt him plant a kiss against my hair.

"Tell me about it."

--

"What are you so happy about?"

I glanced at Karen and shrugged my shoulders as we continued walking to the cafeteria. "Nothing. I'm fine." She nodded and didn't question me any further.

Good.

I hate having to lie to her. Of course I'm happy. More like anxious. Every since the little incident in the bathroom this morning I couldn't wait to see him. _mister kitty cat_. Even if it was just that. Seeing him. It was enough for me.

And I knew it was enough for him too. Proof of that was in my bedroom – a dozen purple colored roses still living vividly. The questions asked that day were endless but that only made our secret the more special.

ah my mister kitty…

I stopped walking causing Karen to look back at me. Raising an eyebrow I gave her a childish smirk before running a few steps ahead of her. "Race ya." Karen laughed as she ran behind me as we raced down the corridors and towards the cafeteria.

--

"What is with you lately?" Karen asked me as we sat at our usual table in the cafeteria. Forcing my eyes to look away from my eye candy known as mister kitty was harder than I thought. I gave her an apologetic smile. Since the moment we entered the cafeteria I had done nothing but make little connections with Tyler. Well… connect with him as much as I could without anyone noticing. She shook her head as I stuffed my mouth with another fry. "He must be one hell of a guy."

"Here we go again." I groaned. Why did she always have to bring this up? I mean I'm not that transparent, am I? Of course not. If I was then this wouldn't have been a secret for so long. "There is no guy Karen."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like denial. "I have to get going." I raised an eyebrow at her. This was happening a lot lately. Maybe I wasn't the only one with secrets. "Don't give me that look. I have to get some extra studying done."

"Studying. So that's what the kids are calling it now-a-days." She rolled her eyes but there was still a grin on her face. Walking over to me, she patted my head and I quickly swatted her hand away. "See you later."

I watched as she made her way out from the cafeteria. Once again I was left all alone at lunch. Well literally I was alone but in my mind I was right beside mister kitty for all to see. Heh. It's not like I haven't thought what it would be like… to actually have him with me eating lunch instead of two tables away. But this is the way it has to be. And its okay… the meaningful glances and secret smiles and winks were perfect.

My eyes went back to the table where my mister kitty and company were seated when I noticed an extra person. There was a girl standing between blonde and Tyler. A finger twirling her red hair.

Red hair!

I knew I recognized her. That was the same girl that gave him the gifts for valentines. I knew it. She wants him. I remember him telling me that night that she was just a friend. He said she didn't like him. Ha. Liking him was an understatement. The body language spoke for its self. That girl flat out wanted him naked.

"Tyler would you like to go out with me tonight?"

His eyes flickered to me. Was he… was he asking me what to do? I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. If he didn't know then I wasn't going to tell him.

An arm shot out and nudged him making him turn away from me to glare at Reid. "Well baby boy answer the girl." The blond stood up and put his arm around the girl. "Can't keep the lady waiting."

Can't blonde keep his big mouth shut! This is another test for mister kitty. He knows what to say… he better know what to say. Jeez. Who does she think she is asking him out anyway? He's going out with me! Well okay she doesn't know. Well okay no body knows.

Damn it.

That's besides the point.

She has another thing coming if she thinks he's going to say…

"Yeah. Sure I'll go."

I clenched my jaw and slammed my hands against the table as I stood up. Eyes looking directly at _my_ mister kitty. For a second it was as if time stood still. Like I was having an outer body experience. My mouth opened and out came the one word in a loud frenzy type of way.

"WHAT!"

Azure eyes met with mine, an eyebrow slowly raised. My eyes widened as slowly realized what I just did.

Oh crap.

Just perfect. I said that out loud. Now what. I could feel all the eyes in the room suddenly on me. Everyone silently asking for an explanation for my outburst. Eyes scanning around his table I could see the other three Sons. Reid seemed amused. Pogue looked confused. Caleb… well actually Caleb was nonchalant about the whole thing. If I didn't know better I would say he looked eager.

What do I do now!

Think fast…

Dropping my eyes to the tray of food in front of me. My mouth opened and the words slipped out before I had a chance to rethink them.

"Wha–what? I can't believe this isn't butter!"

And that…that was the best I could possibly come up with. Stupid. God I'm so stupid. I could feel the intense heat on my cheeks getting hotter by the second. The laughter erupted around me; I could feel my cheeks redden deeper at the attention.

I didn't care that the whole school was laughing their heads off at my expense. I really didn't. But I could feel my heart pound louder as I stared at the single person that made a difference. Along with everyone else… mister kitty was laughing at me too.

that laugh…his laugh…its breaking something inside me…

His blue eyes stare into mine relentlessly as he laughs. My heart is tightening… I feel it quenching harder with each one of his chuckles. Everything else in my mind is silent except for his laughter… and then everything starts to blur. Before I could stop it the tears fall as my legs carry me out the cafeteria. But more importantly away from him…

_stupid mister kitty cat…_

--

a.n. – don't hate me. this had to be done. drama is thick next chapter as this story if officially half way done.

there is a poll in my profile asking for what you guys want my next story pairing to be. i have story ideas for all four guys but i will only write one at a time and so i need to know which you would like to read about. the poll will remain until this story and orange flavored licorice are finished. please vote!

last time I asked to help me reach 70 and you guys did more than that. thank you! this time I'm hoping for 90… please. as always all reviewers get the sneak peek into the next chapter.


	6. sour grapes

Chapter 6

a.n. – where the heck did the rest of march go? sorry I meant a faster update but I honestly lost track of the days. Special thanks to Courtney for being my beta reader!

--

_knock. knock. knock._

pause.

_knock. knock. knock._

pause.

"I know you're in there."

The lights in my room were off and everything would have been quiet, except that he wouldn't go away. Every hour he would come by and do the same thing for fifthteen minutes straight. You would think the guy would get the hint by now.

I don't want to see him.

I can't see him. I would feel the embarrassment tenfold if I did. This is entirely my fault and I know it. No use denying the obvious, but it hurts none-the-less. If I knew it was going to hurt this bad, I would have backed away from the start.

Ha. As if that was ever an option. Not with mister kitty's charisma. Those alluring blue eyes and that silky voice, not to mention that breath-taking smile. Hell I was a goner from the get go.

_knock. knock. knock._

pause.

"Julia… talk to me."

My mouth parted, but my voice wouldn't come out. All the crying had my throat dry and edging on sore. Even if I could find my voice, I would have no idea what to say. Should I tell him to go away? Should I tell him I'm not here…no, wait, that's stupid.

_knock._

"Julia…"

_knock. knock._

please leave…

I swing the covers over my head and shut my eyes tightly. Why was he making this so much harder? Couldn't he tell how much this was killing me? He was off the hook. No more loser girl clinging on to him. No loser girl to call him mister kitty…

kitty…

I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a cat without bursting into tears for the rest of my life. It's not like I didn't know this was going to happen. I actually knew it all along; that he was never truly mine.

At least I had him for a little while…

_Sigh_.

That wasn't a very comforting thought.

_Sigh_.

I guess this is goodbye... mister kitty cat.

--

"Get your lazy butt up." The covers were pulled from my body and I felt something hit my forehead. Opening my eyes I was greeted by a grinning Karen with a bowl of grapes. I rolled my eyes. How pleasant.

"Nice to see you too." I mumbled sitting up from the bed. I pushed back my hair as Karen took a sit on my bed. She popped a grape in her mouth as she wiggled her eyebrows at me and began laughing. She is definitely up to something. _Just my luck_. I was way too exhausted for her mind games. "What?" I asked, the tone in my voice urging her to get to her point and fast.

"You got it pretty bad for Simms." If my eyes opened any bigger, they would have fell right out of the socket at that exact moment. Karen laughed. "Tyler Simms knocking on our door isn't a very common sight, now is it?" Point taken.

"Why did you keep it a secret?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Karen shook her head as she popped a couple of grapes in her mouth. "I'm not good enough for him. He's like royalty around here. Can you just imagine if people found out we were together? They would never let him live it down, and not to mention the fact they'd make my life a living hell for taking their prince away."

Karen just dropped her mouth wide open and my explanation. "And he goes along with that!" She half screamed with the chewed grapes inside her mouth.

I stared at her blankly for a few seconds. "N-no… he umm…" She was really pissed off. Her nostrils were doing that flaring thing. "H-he doesn't kn-know my reason for wanting it to be a se-secret." The words barely made it out. This was the first time I was telling anyone. And Karen wasn't exactly having a golden reaction to the whole thing.

"Oh." She scoffed and proceeded to pop another few grapes in her mouth. "This whole thing is stupid."

"I know." I mumbled. "But I still want him." I swallowed hard, my throat having gone dry from the confession. It felt weird telling Karen how I felt about Tyler after hiding my feelings for so long.

"Talk to him." I snorted at the suggestion. "Seriously the guy looks like shit. Give him a chance to explain."

"Right," I said. I didn't believe her. There was no way that was true. Something else must have happened to him to make him look all bummed out.

I felt the bed shift. Looking up from Karen was standing up with a mischievous grin on her face. "I'll be back later." She handed me the bowl of grapes and gave me a wink. "Trust me you're going to thank me." With that she turned around and left the room.

Somehow I really doubt that I'm going thank her.

--

"Hey."

Coming out of the bathroom and this is the sight I am greeted with; Tyler Simms standing in my doorway. I blinked a couple of times, but no, he was really there and this wasn't a delusion.

"Your roommate said now would be a good time for us to talk." Oh well then that's one question down.

He walked in and let the door slam shut behind him. His eyes gave me a one over and I suddenly felt the prior embarrassment return. Karen meant well, I know she did, but I couldn't bear to face him right now. Especially not considering the fact I'm dressed in a tshirt and purple socks – the ponytails are just the added bonus of humiliation at this point. I turned my back so as not to face him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"How could you!" Damn, I didn't mean to just blurt it out that way. I wanted to ease into the question, but he was acting so indifferent of the situation.

"What did I do?" Did he seriously just ask me that!? My hands reached for the nearest object, but he took hold of my shoulders and spun me to face him. "Please tell me what I did wrong." I looked up to meet his eyes. He didn't look angry, only _really_ confused.

My hands were in fists against his chest and my face was scrunched up with aggravation. "You wanted to go out with her." I pulled away from him. I couldn't even look him the eyes any longer. It was so hard to actually say the words out loud. That he actually wanted her; To be with her instead of me.

"How could you think that?" He spat the words out as if offended by my statement. I rolled my eyes. He noticed and took a step closer to me. "Is that what you really think?"

_Could he possible be this stupid!? _

"You said yes." I grabbed a fistful of grapes from the bowl next to me. I tossed one against his forehead and it bounced off so I threw another one. "What am I supposed to think?"

"I didn't have a choice…" He trailed off. His head dropped and he absentmindedly rubbed the side of his neck. I used to think that was cute.

"So that means I can do it too." His head shot up immediately. Guess I struck a nerve. Mister kitty is a jealous kitty. "In fact I think I should go out tonight an-"

"No." He cut me off, his hands reaching out and grabbing my arms. The second his flesh touched mine I felt that jolt electricity. The same ones I always felt whenever he touched me. It wasn't fair for me to be so over my head for him and for him to not feel a thing. I could feel my cheeks burning up. Not with passion but with angry. He has another thing coming if he thinks he can tell me what to do.

"Excuse you." I tried to break free from his hold but its no use. "You want to go out with that bimbo, fine by me, but that means I can go out with other guys too."

"No." He repeated, this time as his warm hands rubbed up and down my arms. "There is no way you're going out with other guys."

"You said yes!"

"Because of you!" He shouted at me as he ceased the movements on my arm. "I can't tell anyone about you. Do you have any idea how frustrating keeping you a secret can be when all I want is to…" He trailed off, his hands moving behind me and pulling me into an embrace. "I want you Julia. All the time…for everyone to see."

Uh…Wow…

Pulling back to gaze into his eyes, I shivered from the intensity. I can't even say anything. My mouth opens and closes a couple times, but no sound comes out. That was how he felt. There was a twinkle in those azure eyes as he looked at me with that roughish smile. He isn't lying to me. There is no way he could be… not with _that_ look in his eyes. Oh wow. I can feel my heart doing back flips inside my chest.

"Let me tell…"

"No." Tyler drew back with confusion etched on his face. "Not yet okay. But soon I promise." He nodded slightly and his head dropped as he captured my lips. I smiled into his kiss.

_mister kitty is such a good kisser…_

--

a.n. – so they're back on. but its still a secret, at least you guys know why it's a secret now. well kinda…a little more revealed later on and some more drama ensures. another chapter done and only like four to go. woot!

sorry it took so long to update. i really just lost track of the days. by the end of next month i hope to have either finished this story or be damn close. thank you for the reviews. it was amazing that I received so many on the last chapter – it was the most a single chapter has gotten so far.

please keep reviewing guys. help me reach 115 with this chapter. all reviewers get a sneak peek into the next chapter.


	7. sugar lips

Chapter 7

AN – Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I didn't run this through my beta before posting just because I am so anxious about just putting the chapter up.

--

"Did you have to laugh at me?" Even days after the incident and after several heated make out sessions; I still couldn't shake the image away. The entire student body laughing their heads off felt like nothing compared to watching him laugh right along with them. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal but it was and I knew he now understood that. At least he understood somewhat. "Why did you have to laugh?" I whined as I buried my face in my hands feeling the blush arise to my cheeks again.

Arms snaked around my form until I felt myself against his bare chest. Mister kitty was definitely the cuddling type, which is fine by me. His lips pressed a chaste kiss on my shoulder and then I felt him sigh into my skin. He was already feeling guilty, even though I was as much to blame as he was. Still the laughing wasn't necessary.

"It was funny." I cringed. How could he find such a mortifying experience 'funny'? I wanted to move out of this spooning position but he was having none of that. His arms held me tighter and even closer. "You know I didn't mean it that way."

_No. _

"Yeah I know." I lied. I didn't really know what he felt for me. Sure he got me those flowers on Valentine's Day and sure he said he cared. But all that didn't stop that lingering thought in the back of my mind.

Maybe the reason he thought he wanted me all the time was because he didn't have me all the time. I mean if we went public with our relationship, then what? We would obviously have the chance to be around each other as much as we wanted. But what if he didn't want to? What if he just didn't want to be around me? I don't think I could handle that. I rather have him a secret and hardly at all then have him with everyone knowing and him not wanting to be around me.

"Julia." The sound of his voice shook me out of my thoughts and I glanced over my shoulder. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"No." Before he had a chance to respond I pushed my elbow back and his arms immediately released me. Not wasting a second I turned around and placed my open palms against his chest so that he could lay flat on his back. I moved to straddled him and I noticed the confusion wash away from his expression. "This is better."

"Was the violence necessary?" I pretended to ponder the question before nodded my head. He rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. "I meant is it okay for me to be here. Won't your roommate mind?"

It was a good question actually. I guess this was Karen meant by saying that I would be thanking her. Moments after patching things up with Tyler she came in proclaiming she had something to do off campus and would be away all afternoon. With a wink, she promised before of us to keep our secret until we were ready to say for ourselves.

"I guess its okay. I mean she really didn't…"

Lips crashing into mine cut me completely off from whatever I was saying or even thinking for that matter. All I can do right now is feel. Those soft lips against mine, nibbling ever so gently and making soft moans escape from me. He really is too good at this. It makes me wonder how much experience mister kitty has in this area, but now is certainly not the time to think about that. His lips left my lips but before I could voice a protest, those same lips were now gently teasing my ear: my weak spot.

"Good." He whispered against my ear, his hot breathe sending shivers through me "I wouldn't want to start something I couldn't finish." With that his lips were once again devouring me. Wherever those lips touched me, they left a trail of fiery heat. The heat arising inside me was making my mind a complete haze. There was only feeling. The feeling of those lips moving down my jaw line and onto my neck.

"Ah!"

Using my hands I pushed my open palms against in chest I shoved him back to gain back my personal space. A hand left his body and traced along my neck to the spot that tingled. The shiver ran over my body, as the side of my neck burned me through my skin to my very core, was so intense it made my toes curl.

"You bit me!" His eyes looked at the love bite and I saw a mischievous shine flash in them as a smirk tugged on his lips.

He did that on purpose!

"You did it too." He moved his head sideways and sure enough there were about three marks spread along his neck from our previous make out session. Opps. I wonder how he's going to explain those to the guys. I bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't laugh at the thought. His head moved back and his eyes locked with mine, as his fingers pinched the inside of my thigh making me gasp. "Besides, you know you like it."

My mouth fell open from his statement. Okay sure enough I did kind of like it this kinkier side of him, but mister kitty would never be so bold as to say it out loud before. Something told me he was picking up this dirty talk from blondie and honestly I think I just might have to thank him for it.

Still I couldn't let him think he had the upper hand on me. Reaching over to my nightstand, I opened the bottom drawer and dug my hand through it. Ah, found it.

"What are you doing?" His eyes darted between my eyes and the marker in my hand. It suddenly seemed to click in his head what I was planning. "No way."

"Oh really?" I pointed to the own hickey on my neck that surely couldn't be covered up without using two tons of makeup. "You owe me." Leaning back down, I fisted my hands in his hair and moved my lips in a kissing pattern towards his ear.

"I want to mark you as mine mister kitty." My voice was a mumble as I licked the lobe and rocked my hips with his.

"Fuck." He cursed as his fingers dug into the skin of my hips making sure to rock his heated core against my own. I had to bit the inside of my cheek once again only this time it was not block a laugh but more like a full out moan. "Do you see what you do to me? How much you affect me?" I could, I felt exactly how much I was affecting him and I did the only did I could do. I blushed.

--

"45 minutes and 23 seconds."

_Sigh_.

I miss him.

All right so it wasn't even an hour since I last saw him but I don't care. I miss him. This was the perfect opportunity for us to spend time together and he of course had prior engagements. Like always. But at least it wasn't swimming this time, nope; when he wasn't doing laps in a pool he was doing laps around the gym. Geez. Why did mister kitty have to be the athletic type?! Not that I could keep complain all that much. I mean that body of his was enough to make any girl sigh and swoon. Especially when only roped in those tiny speedos.

The thought of him in his swimming attire wasn't really helping my need to see him. In fact it was making me all that much hotter. Mister kitty sure has me under a spell. Now that's a funny thought. A witchy mister kitty. I should call him that just to gauge his reaction.

But that would have to wait until I got to see him… alone.

Maybe I wouldn't have to wait that long to get him alone. Tyler isn't the only one with a kinky side or maybe he is and he's just brushing off on me.

"It's only 4:45 right now. I can still catch up with him." I licked my lips at the thought of seeing him again. Heh. Mister kitty is such a naughty influence.

--

There is something to be said about moments with good timing and this was certainly one of those moments. Sneaking into the boy's locker room in the gymnasium is a habit that is getting easier every time I do it. The entire place was empty except for him and of course my timing couldn't have been better. There he is – mister kitty – stepping out of the shower draped in nothing but a towel. I think I just died and went to heaven.

"Oh mister kitty…" I whispered as I peeked from around a locker. Tyler looked around the room confused at not seeing around. Geez. It should be obvious that it's me, after all I doubt he has many girls calling him mister kitty. I move around to step behind him and gently tap his shoulder. "Hi there."

"Ho-How did... you in here... how..." His voice trailed off but his eyebrows remained knitted together in confusion. "Why… um… How… you…" And again he made no sense and I couldn't deny the giggle to escape me. Mister kitty really is too cute when he's a babbling mess and not to mention the fact that it's a nice change, since it is usually me who is babbling incoherently.

"I needed to see you."

That was enough of an explanation for him because he smirked as he grabbed my wrist and swung me against the lockers. His lips were on me in a maddening haze. Pressing and probing, it was I could do to comply in his assault. In the back of my mind it suddenly dawned on me and I smiled in his lips. Through his passionate kisses, he was telling me that he needed to see me too.

"Yo Tyler. You in here?"

**Uh oh.**

The next few moments happened so fast that I was left in a cloud of dizziness as the locker door shut in my face. Mister kitty just pushed me into the locker that I had been previously pressed up against. We were seriously going to have to discuss better hiding places.

"Pogue?" Oh right the biker one. "I thought you left." Yeah so did I.

"Came back to tell you that Caleb wants us to have the meeting tonight." I almost felt bad about being in here, eavesdropping has never been something I did or supported. Maybe if I sing a song in my head I can block out what they're say- "Oh and nice hickey dude."

Wait, what? Did he just say hickey? But that would mean... If he noticed the hickey's on his neck then he must have noticed -

"Later sugar lips," Pogue said with a chuckle of clear amusement in his voice. His footsteps echoed in the room and seconds later I heard the sound of the heavy locker room door swing closed.

- the word written across his chest. Oh he definitely noticed. No doubt about that. It was the word I wrote on him while I nipped and sucked on the delicious skin of his chest and neck. The memory made me flush bright red.

No sooner after I heard biker boy leave did Tyler open the locker door. His expression held a tone of stern seriousness. That look on his face was really the last I could take. The smile I wore broke out into full out laughter as I stepped out from his locker. Azure eyes narrowed in what I assume was supposed to be a threatening manner. But they were far from threatening. In fact mister kitty trying to appear threatening was just flat out cute.

"Not my fault you have sugar lips." I mocked, leaning my back against the lockers across from him. The scoff that emitted from him told me he hadn't found any of this situation amusing.

"But this-" he pointed to the word on his chest "-is your fault."

Ah, so he kind of had a point there. But I still couldn't help but tease him. "I beg your forgiveness lord kitty." I clasped my hands together as I giggled mercilessly.

Tyler pulled me forward and successful halted my giggling as he barely hovered over my face. "I'll forgive you on one condition." Did the tone of his voice just get huskier or is it my hormones acting up from the closeness of our bodies. I didn't get a chance to decide because his lips were on mine again in what seemed to be the hundredth time today. Though I was certainly far from complaining. My lips felt swollen from the force of his kisses, but I didn't care. His kisses were downright addicting and the second he pulled away I felt myself experience the withdrawal. "I'll forgive you in one condition," he repeated as his lips brushed against mine.

"Anything."

"A date. Friday night at Nicky's."

"Huh? What?" His words felt like a bucket of cold water had been splashed over me and I moved away from him. Frowning, I shook my head quickly. "No way!"

"Julia..." Blue eyes bore into mine and I could feel the weight of his emotions through the gaze. This meant a lot to him, it meant more than I could understand or even try to. "Just this once."

I rolled my eyes. Oh yeah sure, like I could really say no to that look in his eyes. Not to mention those kisses that made me promise 'anything' to begin with.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

He smiled as he pulled me into his arms, devouring me in kisses once more. Too bad his kisses weren't having their desired effect on me. I could feel a large wave of panic creeping in and starting to take its toll on me. I had a date in approximately 72 hours. Not with mister kitty, but with Tyler Simms. Being so close to total exposure cannot possibly be a good thing. And somehow I think that was his idea all along. Damn. When did mister kitty become so cunning? Maybe this was the work of blondie rubbing off on him again.

If this ends badly it'll be all his fault: damn, mister kitty and his _oh so_ persuasive sugar lips. As if any girl could stand a chance to resist.

--

author notes: you guys really have no clue how hard it is trying to finish this story. every fiber of my being is saying just forget about it. i have never finished a story before so i'm really trying hard to make this one the first. I actually wrote after this chapter and then for some reason it got deleted off my usb and I had to rewrite the whole thing over again. needless to say I was very upset, almost considered just not writing it again, but I started reading the reviews for this fic and that motivated me to write it again. so you see reviews really do make a difference.

okay so this chapter was pointless fluff but I figured I needed to slow things down a bit. one or two reviews mentioned it felt a bit rushed. but besides that I wanted to do a scene with pogue and he was the only one left who didn't almost bust them. anyway I have the next chapter already planned out. only 3-4 more chapters to go, woot! just as an extra treat I will let you know the title of the next chapter: chapter 8, strawberry melon. interesting, no?

thank you so much for the reviews - i am simply amazed with the number of feedback. 44 reviews for one chapter is jaw dropping and the only reason why I'm finishing this fic. i'm aiming for 175 with this chapter - please let that come true. reviewers get a sneak peek into the next chapter.


	8. strawberry melon

Chapter 8

Author notes: Slightly inspired by greyhaven11's story Daze (chapter 7 to be exact). Much to love to her for having such a wonderful story to inspire me. Oh and this chapter is unedited so please read with sympathy for my poor writing skills.

--

"I can't do this."

I am absolutely sick to my stomach. It's like a million butterflies are dancing around inside of me. All of my skin feels so sticky and disgustingly clammy. Just thinking about the date tomorrow night has my knees shaking. After all these months this is going to be our first public outing type of thing. Oh god! I think my eye is even twitching.

How could he do this to me?

"I can't do-" I got cut off by Karen who threw a pillow in my face.

"You've been saying that since yesterday," she groaned as she shook her head in her hands, "give it a rest."

Easy for her to say. She isn't the one coming out to everyone! I can just picture it now. By Monday everybody and their mother is going to know about the date, but more importantly, everyone is going to know that I am dating perfect Tyler Sims. I mean as if going on a date with him wasn't enough – no – he has to go and choose Nicky's of all places.

_Gah…_

"I-" Karen shot me a glare. "I feel sick."

"That's it," she announced standing up from her bed and grabbing my hand. "Let's go."

"Wh-what?" I pulled my hand back from his grasp. "Where are we going?"

She grinned as she grabbed both our purses from the closet and the keys off the dresser. "We are going somewhere that will definitely make you feel better about your date."

Well gee if that isn't the explanation of the year I don't know what is.

"But Karen," I whined, which just caused her to laugh. "I feel-"

"If you say that one more time I am kicking you out the car while I'm in drive." I pouted but kept my mouth shut. "Hurry up!" She pulled harder on my hand making me trip over my own feet.

Why did I have to have such a violent best friend?

--

"Eh?" I look at the sign that is hung outside the department store. "Victoria's Secret?"

"You're going on a date with Tyler Sims." She wiggles her eyebrows making me blush. "Who knows if after the date you and him-"

I covered her mouth with the palm of my hand to stop her from finishing that thought. Though my mind already had and now here I was with cheeks a billion shades of red. It isn't like mister kitty and I haven't done the deed, it is just hearing Karen talk about it… It just felt weird having someone talk about Tyler as Tyler and putting him in the same sentence as me. Little humdrum Julia Mills with the great and fabulous Tyler Sims. It just didn't sound… right.

"Just come on," she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the store. I let out a small whine, which only served to get a couple of people to stare at me oddly.

Karen led me into the store and let go of my hand as soon as we hit her desired section. She immediately went digging through the racks of lacy and sheer thongs. Oh joy. Okay, so it isn't like I don't own my fair share of thongs and see through bras. It's just that before I wasn't buying them to show off to mister kitty, I just got them to make myself feel sexy. Now it was a whole other playing field.

What if Tyler didn't like what I picked out?!

What if it just reminded him of another girl?!

What if it made me look fat?!

_Sigh_.

I miss the simplistic days where buying a thong meant just that and not that someone would actually see it.

"Hey!" I turned around to see Karen holding out two different pairs of under garments: one sheer thong and the other a pair of lacey boy shorts. "How do you think I'll look in these?"

Somehow I don't think this day can possibly get any worse.

"I will not pick out some underwear for you Karen!" The women standing near by gave us a strange looked as they moved away.

"Come on baby," she snickered as she tried to slide a hand around my waist. I elbowed her ribs, allowing me to step away from her. "You take out all the fun out of shopping together, you know that?"

"Yeah I know." I sighed, running my fingers through me hair. "I'm such a loser." She just rolled her eyes.

"At least start picking out things for yourself."

Karen gives me a push and shoves me to the nearest aisle of very little fabric. I glare but she waves her hand at me as she walks elsewhere and leaves me alone to shop. At least now I can be relatively alone – well – I'm not exactly alone but at least I'm not with Karen. This experience is sickening enough without her constant taunting. But I can understand why my behavior seems silly to her, after all, it's not like Tyler hasn't seen me in sexy underwear before.

All those times were different though – all those times I was 'showcasing the goods' for mister kitty and not Tyler Sims.

_Sigh_.

Here I thought girls were supposed to enjoy shopping. Today is definitely going down as one of my most miserable days in history. All because of that cunning mister kitty cat… he is so going to owe me big for this.

--

The _Very Sexy_ collection certainly lived up to its name. Most of the things in here would certainly give mister kitty a nosebleed just by looking at me. The idea of that is rather tempting I must admit.

These lingerie sets had to be made for women in Venus or something. Though I have to admit most of them are… pretty enough, there is just no way all of me could fit into that close to nothing little thing. I'm not even big for heaven sakes, but that thing was just impossibly tiny.

"Psst…"

I wonder which would mister kitty prefer.

Usually I go for something simple – sheer but never completely transparent – and just overall modest. But there was nothing in here that was even close to the word modest. I picked up one baby doll piece with lace cups that had a tiny removable ribbon over the nipple area. I can feel myself blush at just the thought of wearing that for mister kitty.

"Psst…"

Who keeps doing that?

Frowning, I turn around prepared to give whoever it is a piece of my mind but instead feel myself freeze on the spot. This cannot be happening…

"Mi—mis-ter ki-kitty c-cat."

There he is casually standing with a hand in his pocket and only a few feet away from me. He flashes me a smirk as his eyes drifted to the item in my hands. I quickly put the item back in place. My mouth opens and closes a few times but I can't even form a word. I must look like a deer caught in headlights. This is the last time I **ever **listen to Karen.

I can still feel his eyes on me as I turn around and pretend to go through the different lingerie sets. Maybe if I pretend he isn't here, I don't know, maybe he'll take the hint and leave. I risk a glance at him only to see him in the exact same spot. The expression on his face however is no longer smug. Mister kitty looks to be in some sort of a trance. I follow his eyes to the cutout teddy piece in my hands.

Guess I know which one to get now.

I look around and spot the dressing rooms unattended. Perfect. I smile and wiggle my index finger for him to get the hint. The sheepish grin on his face tells me he understands completely. I am in the dressing room for less than a second before he walks in right after me. Mister kitty is really like the definition of sneaking around.

"Do you normally shop here?"

"Reid was dragging me to the arcade like always," he shrugs his shoulders and takes a small step closer to me. "But I saw Karen dragging you in here."

"So you couldn't pass up the chance at inflicting even more humiliation on me." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head away from him. "That's not very nice."

He chuckled as his hands undo my arms from my chest. "I'll make it up to you," he mumbled against my lips.

Kissing him is an activity that will never get old. I wrap my arms around his neck returning his kisses with equal fervor. He broke away from me all too soon but I'm still breathless all the same. Those azure eyes linger on my lips: the intensity of his eyes makes me shiver. When did I get lucky? Luck is the only explanation I can think of for being able to be with him.

"What?" I ask as I notice his eyes continue to study my lips. The focused attention has me slightly flustered. "Do I-"

"What is that?" He interrupts me while his eyes remained completely transfixed. I frowned, slightly confused at his question, then I noticed him lick at his lips. "On your lips."

_Oh_. So that's what he means. Heat rose to my cheeks almost instantly. Karen and I had stopped by Bath and Body Works prior to coming here. Lip gloss was without doubt one of those things I did enjoy shopping for and overly indulged myself with the samples.

"The top lip has strawberry-" I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. "-and bottom lip has melon."

Tyler grinned at me and pressed a light kiss on the corner of my lips. "Get both," he said, dipping in to steal two more kisses from me. I felt his arms loosen from around my frame and I instantly grabbed at the hem of his shirt.

"I should go." I nodded and he planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "I'll call you later." With that, he peeked around the curtain of the dressing room and casually walked out.

I can still feel the warmth of his body and the feeling of his soft lips against mine. Pressing my back to the wall, I slide down until my bottom reaches the floor. Mister kitty cat has managed to turn me into a mushy puddle of goo with just a few kisses.

_Sigh._

One thing is for sure, I will never be able to come to Victoria's Secret without thinking of mister kitty. But I really don't think that is such a bad thing.

--

Author notes: This chapter was kind of short and kind of pointless but… I'm a sucker for fluff. Besides I don't want to rush into the date so suddenly. I have officially mapped out the remainder of this story and it is 12 chapters plus an epilogue PLUS a bonus chapter containing a deleted scene from the story. Excited? I know I am! My predication is having this story completed by late September. It might seem like a long wait but I have so many other stories that need my attention too.

Speaking of which… some shameless self promotion here… Check out my brand new Covenant story entitled Violent Love Sinned; it is another Tyler & OC one so I'm sure you guys will like it. It doesn't have many reviews but hopefully you guys can change that. The name is Violent Love Sinned and you can find the link in my profile. Please leave some reviews.

Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! You guys are simply amazing and it is because of those reviews that I got out this chapter sooner than I expected. With this chapter I am aiming to reach 200 reviews, come on guys PLEASE! The title for the next chapter will be Apple Pie.

All those who are kind enough to leave a review will receive an exclusive sneak peek into the next chapter!


	9. apple date: part I

_A.N. I didn't die – WOOT! I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I need a beta!_

Chapter 9 – Apple Date: Part I

--

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

_Go away…_

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

_I want to sleep…_

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Who in their right mind would be knocking on the door this late at night?! It has to be at least 3 a.m. and it's a school night. What ever happened to common hospitality? Or just plain ol' common sense for that matter. Oh geez...I really don't feel like getting up. But if I don't get up then who's going to open the...

"Karen…" I whined as I opened an eye to look at girl who held a pillow over her head to block out the insistent knocking. "Go op-".

"Open the door," she shouted before grabbing her IPod off the nightstand and burying herself further into the covers. So much for that idea, there's no way I can try to make her go open the door now.

Not fair.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Calm down! I'm coming!" Kicking my feet and flaring my arms, I felt slightly better throwing a little bit of a tantrum before getting up to open the door. I scratched my head and let out a loud yawn as I opened the door.

Big mistake. Right then and there, it was as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown over my head. _Oh my..._ I heard myself release audible gulp as I stared into a familiar pair of flawless azure eyes.

"Hi there," his tone was completely causal as he smiled sheepishly at me. It took me a second or two to fully take him in.

"Ty..." I blinked and rubbed my eyes a couple of times to make sure this wasn't some sort of silly dream. "What are you doing here?"

When he didn't answer, I frowned. Following his lingering gaze and felt myself blush profusely. Last night I chose to wear my favorite pair of SpongeBob short-short pajamas to bed instead of my normal sleepwear. The messy pigtails in my hair were just the overall added touch. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest.

He, however, looked completely amazing in his worn-down sweatpants and black t-shirt. It had to be a crime against nature to look that good all the time. Yet I had to be insane to complain about the view. Oh wow, bad thoughts bad thoughts...

Blushing, I glared as Tyler gave me a playful smirk. "Nice sleepwear you have on there."

"Is that why you're here? To find out what I wear to bed?"

"Nah, that's just an added bonus." There was a small glint in his eye as he said that. "Actually I have a surprise for you." He reached in his pocket and retrieved a black handkerchief.

I leaned against my door frame. "What's that for? Do you plan on blindfolding me or something?" I laughed teasingly until I saw the expression printed on his face. "You can't be serious." He tossed me the cloth as if it was a sufficient enough answer. "Are you at least going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"Do you trust me?"

He so ripped that from Aladdin. Not that I'm really complaining. It's one of my favorite Disney movies of all time. And I did always want to be Princess Jasmine.

Closing the door behind me, I sighed before turning around with the handkerchief over my eyes to let him tie it. His fingers slightly brushed over my neck as he made sure the cloth was firmly in place. My heart started beating just a little bit faster at the small contact. Damn hormones.

"If anyone sees me, you're a dead kitty." Apparently my threat fell empty at his ears because mister kitty simply laced his fingers with mine. He didn't say anything, but I felt him tug me along at a slightly faster pace. He must be anxious. "You know it's not very nice to wake me up in the midst of my beauty sleep and then not fill me in on where you're taking me, mister kitty."

"It wouldn't be a very good surprise if I told you." He chuckled as he continued leading me down to wherever we were going. "But how about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening." I heard him sigh lightly.

"I'll tell you where we're going if you promise not to call me _that_ anymore."

By the tone of his voice, I knew exactly what he was referring to. _Mister Kitty Cat_. A small smile graced my lips. It's funny how much he dislikes that nickname, yet always allows me to call him that on a regular basis. You would think he would have done something about it before now. I think it's finally starting to grow on him: though he'll never admit it.

"Uh...let me see..." I pretended to ponder for a minute. "No deal."

He laughed. "I didn't think so."

--

"Where am I?" I looked around the coordinator I had never seen before. It was covered in lit candles and smelled oddly like vanilla. My favorite scent. "What is this place?"

He twirled the blindfold around his finger before stuffing it in his right pocket. "It's a secret," he simply said while smiling kind of bashfully. He looked cute, more than usual if that was even possible.

"What are you? A mysterious mister kitty cat now?"

"Keep calling me that and I won't give you what I got you."

A present...for me?!

I stretched out my hand and wiggled my fingers. "Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!"

Tyler fidgeted on his feet for a second or two before finally grinning at me and reaching into pocket. He held out a small black velvet box in his hand and flipped it open. The moment he did, I felt something inside me burst. Beautiful couldn't even begin to describe what I was seeing. The chain necklace sparked even with the dim lighting, but what had me utterly speechless was the charm attached. A simple silver colored apple with a green jeweled leaf. He remembered. It was so long ago that I had honestly forgotten the silly exchange of words. Not that I ever thought he took me seriously.

I blinked at him, completely stunned with what I was seeing. "An apple."

"The fruit of forbidden love. You said it was appropriate, remember?" I nodded. He shrugged. "And well, seeing as we're going on a forbidden date and all I thought it fit the occasion."

"Is this really for me?" I swallowed hard.

"Yeah."

That single word was all it took for the tears to start streaming down my face. I couldn't help. Never mind that it was the single most romantic thing anyone has ever given me, it proved that he cared. About our relationship. About me.

"This is the part where you kiss me."

I didn't need to be told twice.

--

"How do I look?" I spun around a couple of times in front of the mirror trying to examine even the smallest of details. Everything had to be perfect. The black and yellow floral print dress was the fifth outfit I was trying on in the last hour alone. This was beyond nerve-wrecking. Casual wear was the key for a date at Nicky's, but at the same time I also had to dress to impress. It was a delicate balance most teenage girls had perfected by now. I, on the other hand, spent way too much time with my head in books to even realize the complications of a date. Agreeing to this date had to be the single biggest mistake I could have made. But it was way too late to be backing out now. "Do you think this dress looks good on me?"

"You look stunning." Karen commented. I turned around to give her a grin. "Is that a new outfit?"

"Uh..." I bite my fingernail. "It's new to me."

She stared at me blankly for a few seconds. "I hate you," she finally said as she realized what I meant.

Karen tossed a pillow at me, which I managed to dodge right before it impacted with my face. I jumped on the bed and lay back while taking a deep solid breath. Now that I had the outfit picked out, the nerves were simmering down just a bit. Not much though. The palms of my hands were dripping with sweat and I could feel my heart doing flip after flip inside my chest. Biting my fingernails, I let my mind wander to the possibilities of what the night might hold on store. Tonight was a defining moment in our relationship. Our first public outing together...this meant he wanted us to be more, right? Unless he wanted us to go out in public just to prove how wrong we were for each other. Oh no. I could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I can't handle this. I think I'm-

"I'm going to be sick." I sat up and looked at Karen. "My stomach really hurts now. Maybe I'm coming down with something."

"You're nervous and cut that out already," she scolded me as she reached over and removed my hand away from my mouth. Her dark eyes narrowed and focused on my neck. "I've never seen you wear that necklace before."

"Yeah." I held the apple-shaped charm between my index and thumb. "Tyler gave it to me last night."

"I'm surprised." I cocked an eyebrow at the tone of her voice. She sounded weary. "It's nothing."

Did she know something I didn't?

Karen sighed and picked up her bag from the door-hanger. "I just remembered I have something to do." Her eyes flickered towards mine for a second before averting her gaze. "Have fun on your date tonight..." She paused. "Just be careful."

And with that she was gone.

--

"Are you nervous?"

"Terrified," I confessed. There was no point in lying about what I was feeling. He was holding my hand while he drove and it was most likely dripping with sweat. How embarrassing. I slowly pulled my hand away and held it to my chest before bringing it down to casually wipe it on my dress.

Tyler tugged the hem of my dress teasingly, I glanced over at him. "What?"

"You look beautiful." I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious."

How could he say that?

"Eyes on the road..." I put a finger to his chin and swayed his head forward. "...mister kitty."

"The guys aren't that bad. Besides the girls will be there too. You have class with Kate and Sarah; you've talked to them before, right?"

"You mean before or after they shoved past me to get to their seats."

"Okay. Point taken. They really are nice once you get to know them." I rolled my eyes. He obviously didn't understand the girl hierarchy in highschool. Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham were the lions and I was the ant they squashed while chasing after their real prey. "Don't worry. You'll be having fun before you know it."

The odd behavior Karen displayed early flooded my thoughts in that instant. Was her behavior a sign of what was to come tonight? Maybe like a bad omen or something.

"Let's hope you're right about that."

--

By simply taking two steps inside Nicky's, I could already foresee the mistake this night was. It was packed. Way more than it usually was, just my luck. It seemed the entire school had come tonight. More people to serve as witnesses when this night turns into an epic failure. Including all the Sons. Not that I'm surprised that they're here. This is the notorious teenage hangout spot in all of Ipswich. I was bound to see them tonight. Because the underlying purpose of the date was to hang out with them, I suppose. It was downright ridicuolous how much the pack stood out – even in this heavy crowd. And then there was me. Plain ol' me was supposed to 'hang-out' with those dazzling creatures and live. Oh, I think not.

"Ty...can we-"

Mister kitty gave my hand a light squeeze. "You'll have fun with them, I promise."

_Not likely._

Sighing, I nodded my head. The very least I could do on my part is try. Chances are they probably won't like me and I'm already 100% ready to face that conclusion. Well...more like 70% ready, but still. I can do this. For his sake anyway. Besides the odds of them not liking me are about 50/50. Maybe 70/30. Okay so odds may not be in my favor either.

Must not think. Must remain calm.

"Let's just go over there before I pass out," I mutter to Tyler who just smirks in response. Damn those good looks for getting me into this mess to begin with.

Mister kitty enclosed his hand over mine as we walked over to the table where the infamous Sons were united. I sometimes forgot he was part of them. It was easy to do so though. I didn't have much interaction with the others. But seeing them up close was a different.

"Hey guys," he greeted as we stood now only a few inches away from the curious eyes. "I have someone I want you to meet." Tyler placed a hand on the crook of my back, giving me a light push so that I wasn't standing behind him anymore. "This is Julia."

I felt myself inwardly flinch from not being introduced as his girlfriend. But I couldn't voice any complains since I was the one that pleaded with him not to. It would have been weird and awkward if he had. This 'going public' needed to be taken on slowly, if it didn't want to be thrown in our faces. People needed time to get used of the idea of mister kitty and me being friends first.

"Julia, I want you to meet Caleb and his girlfriend Sarah…" Tall and broody with blond and giggly. "Pogue and his girlfriend Kate…" Biker boy and prissy princess. "…and this is Reid." At the introduction of his name, the blond displayed a full on mischievous smirk.

"Yeah. I remember you…" He tapped his fingers against his lips and wiggled his eyebrows. "…cherry."

_Sigh_.

My previous predication of this horrid night has just ten-folded. Something tells me this is – _unfortunately_ – going to be a heck of a memorable night. Beyond what any words could possibly describe.

--

Author notes:

I'm surprised you guys haven't stoned me to death. While I may have had this chapter mapped out, I had no inspiration in writing it. As much as this sucks to say...I am over the Covenant fandom. Don't worry though I do plan on finishing this story and all my other Covenant stories. The only thing that pushed me to write this chapter was the incredible amount of reviews – THANK YOU!

All those who are kind enough to leave a review will receive an exclusive sneak peek into the next chapter!


	10. apple date: part II

Chapter 10 – Apple Date Part II

Note: No beta. Forgive the errors.

-

I found myself situated at the table where most of Spencer's students could only dream of sitting at. Being surrounded by the Sons themselves was a wet-dream for many, I'm sure. And if that wasn't enough for any teenage girl, I had the fortune to say I was holding hands with one of Spencer's most available bachelors, Tyler Sims. I should be enjoying myself, right? But I wasn't. I couldn't even fake a proper smile. The only thing I wanted to do was drop dead on the spot. The palms of my hands were sweaty and the heat on my cheeks was intense, I could feel it spreading towards the tip of my ears. It was bad. So very bad. Awkward couldn't even begin to describe the mutual feeling going through the seven people sitting at this table. Myself included, of course. Because after Reid's nickname for me left his lips, the only natural thing from those among us – mainly from Prissy Princess and Giggle Brain - was to question it's origin. For gossip extended purposes no doubt. I couldn't put too much blame on their sheer curiosity. The sinister way the single word was uttered would have even had the Pope asking questions. Never one for disappointment, blonde gave a crude recount of the birthing of his dub for me. With events I was certain only existed in his foul mind. Kate and Sarah only gave each other pointed looks as the boys laughed at their friends ridiculous story-telling.

"Talk about a great first impression. Yup, I learned a handy little trick that day, isn't that right cherry?" Blonde nudged my knee under the table and gave me a coy smirk. I inwardly gagged.

He was the devil in the living flesh. No question about it.

Biker boy slapped his hand against the table as he erupted a heavy sigh from his previous hard laughing fit. "Did you forget Baby Boy and me were there with you that day moron? That shit so did not happen, dude."

Reid snorted and shrugged. "Whatever man. Yeah that so could have happened and you know it. I had her wrapped around my finger, melting like a cherry."

Someone please shoot me.

"Cut it out Reid, you're being delusional on so many levels. It's sick." Mister kitty pipped earning another round full of the laughter from his friends.

And that was how they carried on for the next few minutes. Witty batter back and forth accompanied by laughter and sarcasm. It seemed like an endless joke that was being tossed among them. Meanwhile, it was like I wasn't even there. No one directed their attention on me. Not even for a second. The entire conversation was centered on a joke at my expense and no one played me any heed. Not even mister kitty cat himself. I had just faded amongst their laughing. Even at Reid's cue for me, I had been dismissed without a thought. I should have been counting my blessings, perhaps. But how was I supposed to find in relief in being ignored when I was still here, sitting right next to them.

"First time socializing with us outside of school and you already have an infamous Garwin pet name. You should consider yourself one lucky girl." Kate flashed a smile with her pearly whites in my direction before taking a sip of her drink. Diet something or other, I'm sure.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh-so lucky, believe me." I bit the inside of my cheek as soon as the sarcastic reply left my mouth and mentally winced for the snappy comeback from Ms. Prissy Princess.

One second...

Two seconds...

Three seconds...

It never came.

"Baby," Kate practically purred. "Do you think you could get me some french fries? I'm practically starving over here."

"Sure thing. Anyone else want anything?"

A couple of orders of burgers, cokes, and fries were requested and Caleb went with him to fetch the food. No one bothered asking me directly if I wanted anything or questioned me for not wanting something. Am I being too crazed about this? Thinking too much instead of just acting. Perhaps they were all just giving me my space to blend in with them. Maybe what I needed to do was just throw myself in whenever the opportunity peeked its head. That's easier said than done. And its not like I wasn't trying either because I was. The few words I had spoken had been pushed aside like nothing was said at all. And if I had been unconsciously hoping mister kitty would be extending his helping hand, I was sadly mistaken. Within a millisecond, I had magically gone back to being ignored by all of them – including mister kitty cat himself. Unbelievable. This was a memorable date all right, something to write down in a journal. If I kept such a thing.

Get a grip Julia!

It wasn't a big deal. This was normal and it was nothing personal. I'm just being a little paranoid. Perhaps I'm being a bit rude myself by sitting here and not saying a word. Or saying little to nothing at all. If they allowed me to sit with them then it must mean they liked me to a certain degree, right? Oh geez. I had to grow some backbone. Open my mouth and speak! It's not like this is a hard task to do. These are people my own age, who go to my own school, who I practically see every single day! Just pretend this is school. Yeah...I have to pretend this is class and I'm being forced to talk in a group assignment or something.

Sigh.

I always did suck at class participation. Oh well. As long as I had mister kitty cat by my side – even if he was slightly ignoring me – I felt mildly safe. So long as he didn't leave me here alone, everything would be just-

"I'll be right back."

-fine... Say what?!

I watched helplessly as mister kitty left my side and walked with blonde to the back of the room where the pool tables were located. Abandoned for a playtime with blonde. Typical. I should have expected it to happen and I did. Just not this early into the date. If this so-called evening could be considered a date. Prissy Princess and Giggle Brain looked at me with weary expressions. They hated being stuck with me just as much as I hated being forced to socialize with them. Great. Knowing that the feeling was mutual wasn't as comforting as it sounded.

"I don't think I have ever seen you around school..." Sarah frowned, looking at Kate to help fill in the blank spot in her memory. "You do go to Spencer, right?" She had to be joking. I stared dumbfounded as both girls tried to narrow down my existence without my input. "Did you just start going to Spencer this year? I heard about a new transfer student or two that came in a couple of months before but I can't remember what they look like."

"Of course she goes to Spencer. Don't you remember that weird chick in the cafeteria awhile back that began shouting about butter," Of course she would have that embarrassing carved into her memory, it made me wonder how many other lucky onlookers would recall said event. Kate glanced with a semi-apologetic look. "No offense. But that was you wasn't it?"

"Well I-"

"I remember that. Yeah, that was Julia. But you're not in any of my classes are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I-"

"I know who you're talking about, those transfer students. No, those girls are in some of my classes. Asian, I think."

I cleared my throat, "I'm in your third and fifth period classes. Front row, third to the right in both."

"Oh."

Que the awkwardness, once more.

After a few moments, they seemed to have forgotten my presence and began to unwind amongst themselves. An occasion snicker at the expense of a girl walking in with 'last years fall color' or something of similar distaste. I fidgeted in my own choice of clothing and briefly wondered if this was 'fashion don't' as they would say. It probably was considering the fact that it wasn't Prada or Chanel like the things Prissy Princess was wearing. Giggle Brain wasn't a fashion queen herself – even I could tell that much - but being involved with the eldest of the Sons gave her a free pass I suppose. Can't say for sure if that would still uphold if they were to suddenly hit spiltsville. More whispers were shared and other words were mumbled, none of which I had an interest in hearing. I suddenly found that being ignored was much easier. If this was what a date with Tyler Sims was like, it was of no wonder why the guy was still single.

I cannot wait until I get mister kitty cat alone because I swear by all that is holy and good I am going to ki-

"Finally, the food has arrived ladies. Time to dig in."

Perfect timing.

"Here." Caleb handled me a plate of fries. "I figured you might get hunger."

"Thanks a lot."

Mr. Brooding was definitely a gentleman to say the very least. Giggle Brain was certainly a lucky girl alright. Caleb placed the food she had ordered in front of her as she thanked him with a small peck on the cheek. She laughed at something he whispered in her ear and then fed him a french fry. It was sickening. In the most amazingly cute way, of course. I had never really noticed before right now but seeing them together I have to admit they do seem to fit pretty well. They kind of seem to counter balance each other. For every serious look he carried, she had a goofy giggle.

"So Julia..." I blinked and realized I was being stared back at by Caleb. Caught red-handed. I held back a blush. He didn't seem to take notice. Well either that or he was being oblivious on purpose. "I don't think I've ever seen you around Nicky's. Not a regular?"

"No, not at all. Before tonight, I don't think I ever even set foot inside this place. Kind of embarrassing, I know."

The gasp from Kate was instantaneous. "You can't be serious. If you don't come to Nicky's then what do you do for fun around here?"

I shrugged my shoulders carelessly. "Library."

Caleb gave me a playful smirk, "Reading more on Wars?"

I had forgotten all about that.

I couldn't hold back the blushing this time as I felt myself turn beet red. How was it that every embarrassing moment of my recent existence some how seemed to involve the infamous Sons in one form or another. Darn that Mister Kitty Cat. This was all his fault. Well perhaps not all his fault but it was at least a good portion of it.

Sigh.

I smiled – probably my first genuine smile of the entire evening – and winked at the brooding teenager. "Wars can be quite fascinating to read up on. The genre is actually perfect when you're in need of a laugh or two. Depending on your sense of humor, of course."

"Was that some kind of inside joke between you two?" Sarah didn't sound jealous. It was more like confused and so was Kate by the look on her face.

"It's something like that, right Julia?"

Looking between the people sitting in front of me, all I could do was nod my head like a simple child. Or like a brainless baboon. Either way I looked like a complete idiot.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

At the sound of his voice, my entire body light up in sheer happiness. Mr. Kitty had returned to me and just in the nick of time I might add. I had been seconds from another hefty integration. One that would have more than lucky ended up with Kate and Sarah chanting 'off with her head' or something to that degree.

"We were just getting to know Julia more," Caleb responded with a chuckle in his voice. "Quite the charmer, where have you been hiding her all this time?"

If my eyes could turn any wider at his statement they would have popped right out of the socket. Luckily my mouth didn't follow suit or else that would have really been awkward. To be frank, in the back of my mind I had always come to terms with the fact that if anyone could discover our secret it would be Caleb. The 'eldest and wisest' notion had factored into that conclusion, obviously. Granted, in my mind it was never quite like this. Perhaps a bit more dramatic and a little less witty. Throwing of objects through windows, obscene angry shouting, and banishment of family status was more along the lines of what I had conjured up. Wild imagination at fault. I blame television. This confrontation scene was already unfolding at tensfold speed before unseeing eyes. Reality needed to catch up however since no one had yet to speak a word since Caleb's statement.

"Didn't you know had a sense of humor Caleb." That was Tyler's simple retort as he reached for my hand. There was a smile dancing on his lips but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Nope, his face wasn't exposing an inch of emotion. Unlike mine, of course. "Come on Julia." Wordlessly, I stood up from the table and followed behind him until we were standing in the middle of the dance floor with some slow song playing on the jukebox.

That was...it.

Had I missed something back there?

Not that I was complaining of the simplicity of what had just occurred. But it felt shallow. Like I was out of the loop even though I was directly involved. Perhaps I was being a bit of a hypocrite by feeling the way I was. By feeling angry and hurt that perhaps he had his own secret he was keeping from me. But I couldn't help it. He was hiding something from me, I could tell.

"Tyler, did I miss out on something, I mean, are you okay?"

_Are we okay?_ - was the real question that I had wanted to ask. Lack of courage, prevented from asking.

He stared at me for a minute before shaking his head and smiling. Mister kitty moved his right hand over his heart and did a small clutch. "Wow. I think I might just have a heart attack."

I rolled my eyes and snorted loudly. Thankfully it couldn't be heard over the music playing. "What's that suppose to mean?"

The hands around my waist gave me a gentle squeeze. His head lowered toward mine and kissed my cheek. "You said my name, for once."

I instantly blushed at the amount of affection mister kitty was displaying. In public, no less. I don't know what it was about being in his arms like this but I felt like something in relationship was changing. For the better. Maybe things could really work if we came out in the open. It had been an hour or more already and I hadn't been sent into social damnation. I snuggled closer into his chest and inhaled his marvelous scent. The previous fear that had arisen in me was diminished with his small gestures. Maybe I was being too easy. Maybe I was setting myself for heartbreak, but for right now I didn't care.

Even if it meant making a fool of myself, I wanted to enjoy this moment with him to the fullest extent.

"I saw you talking to them, you know. From where I was standing, it looked like you were having a good time." He smirked. "Didn't I tell you everything was going to be okay?"

Ah, I was wondering when the 'I told you so' moment would come and here it was. Yet it wasn't bad. Not at all. Even if I hated to admit it, the Sons were not as intimating as everyone made them out to be. It wasn't like I was part of their clique or anything like that. I mean come Monday at school I wouldn't chatting it up with Prissy Princess or Giggle Brain but a friendly smile in the hallway I could definitely muster.

"Well..." I shrugged. "I wouldn't go that far." Poking him in the ribs, I giggled as he doubled over from the sudden surprise. "They are certainly better than I expected them to be. But that's as far as a love confession as you're getting from me."

"Don't you think this is as good a time as any to let everyone know?"

Just like that – within a fragment of a second – the atmosphere between us did a complete 180. I shook my head to help clear the confusion.

"What are you talking about? I thought we talked about this before. We need more time before we just spring this on everyone. What's with the sudden change of heart?" I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "Did I do-"

"I want to tell them all about us. Come clean with everything. I don't understand the point of waiting any longer, that's all." He didn't even look at me as he said that. The words rolled off his tongue without hesitance and without much care.

"No!" I bit my lip at my own outburst and mister kitty looked just as taken back as I felt. "I mean, please just not yet. It's too soon. We're supposed to be on a first date here right it wouldn't be right if we suddenly started dating. Don't' be mad at me. Please mister kitty. I promise we'll tell them all about us soon. Not tonight though..." I was almost in tears. "Please," I practically begged.

He just shrugged.

"I'm a patient boy, Julia. I can wait until you're fully ready to come out with this. In the meantime though be prepared to go out on a lot more public dates with me. Got to ease people into the idea, right?"

Not waiting for my response, he wrapped his arms around my waist and began swaying to the music once again. Like nothing had just happened. Like he hadn't just made me feel like a pathetic crying child with his words.

"Right..." I mumbled.

But it wasn't right. Nothing felt _right. _Suddenly, I just didn't feel too sure about anything anymore.

–

Author Notes: Cliffhanger! Been a long while I know. But here I am once again with promises that I will finish this story. Only two chapters left. Maybe an epilogue. Once this story is finished I plan to go back and edit the whole thing. Not sure if I'll do a redux of the whole thing. Perhaps do a simple edit of what I have and then do a redux. But I have to finish writing this sucker up first before I start thinking of that stuff. Only two chapters left. Please give me the strength to do this. Reviews are vital.


End file.
